Possessed by a Cartoon Demon
by Dalse
Summary: Henry , by his own foolish curiosity , comes back to the his friend old studio only to have a near death experience and a body possession by a cartoon demon. They must settle their differences and unite efforts to survive this hellhole.
1. Chapter 1

**Possessed by a Cartoon Demon**

Henry opens the studio's door, letter in hand. 

"20 years goes on fast my friend! Come to our old studio, there is something incredible I want to show you! Signed: Joey Drew.

At the back of the letter, a picture of a huge metal block filled with gears and buttons, a big cylindrical container with an "ink" sign strapped at an end and a giant tap at another end. Also, there is a cartoon devil drawn at the picture saying "Try it!".

Henry sighs. 

"Joey Drew, you always knew how to kindle my curiosity." Henry puts the letter in his back pocket and enters. The floor is creaking every step and the man is greeted by mold in the air and a messy room, with the cartoon devil posters everywhere and a, turned on the projector.

"The studio's generator is working somehow, at least I won't be needing this." Henry pulls a lighter and looks at all the papers and the pieces of furniture around made of wood. "Too bad I can't smoke here." 

Henry opens and closes his lighter while walking to the next hallway, until noticing something written on a wall with big, black, dripping letters. 

"Dreams come true?" Henry takes a closer look and swipes it using a finger. "Vandals are using ink now? What a waste." Henry turns around and smiles. "What a coincidence this is phrase was Joey's favorite motto." Henry's smile goes down. "If he could take his head off the clouds and face reality for a moment..." 

Something bumps into Henry, making him yelp.

It was small, all black save his white face with cartoonish round black eyes and wide smile, his body was shaped like a bean, arms and legs shaped like ovals, with big white-gloved hands and big shoes. It was exactly like the devil that is drawn at the letters and the posters but made of cardboard. 

"There you are, Bendy. With that dumb smile of yours." Henry chuckles and traces the cutout smile with his finger. " You have no idea how many hand cramps and sleepless nights you gave me when I was animating you. 

Henry looks around and then back to the cutout, lifts his leg back and gives a hard kick to it, making pieces of cardboard fly everywhere. 

"I always wanted to do that!" Henry puts his hands on his hips and continues walking while whistling. 

Henry whistling echoes the place until he finds what was at the letter's picture behind a big open door, whose entrance is written with big letters: " The ink Machine" 

"There I am. Now how I turn it on?" Henry asks himself and enters the room. 

The big machine sits alone in the room. Henry notices a letter glued to its container 

"Find the following objects represented by the plaques and put at the pedestals in the machine room to appease the gods." The letter is drenching in ink and is being used as a glue. 

"Really, Joey? Gods? Or you really love your machine or is dumb enough to treat it as magic." Henry shrugs. "Well, time to go appease the gods." 

Henry leaves the room and goes into another long hallway. The silence makes his footsteps, the creak sounds of the wood and the sound of drops hitting the floor louder.

Henry looks up and steps back. A piece of the wood from the ceiling falls down with a loud thud right on the front. 

"Joey, did you transform this place into a horror house after I left?" Henry comments calmly but shaking his legs slightly. 

The next sight when the man turns left in the T section made him question that phrase. 

"The hell?" Henry's mouth is agape. There is something tall with a cartoon wolf head, black body with overalls strapped into a lifted up surgeon's table.

"Why is there a real sized Boris doll with a torn up chest?" Henry asks slowly to himself while taking steps near the macabre scene until reaching the table. It had realistic looking bones and the wall next to it had a message, same font as the previous one: "WHO IS LAUGHING NOW".

"I really hope this is a horror house idea. I have a vivid animation and this is not helping." Henry cups his hands and leaves. 

But the next room is not better: A huge switch soaked by ink on the front wall and multiple pedestals at the sides of the room, each one with a picture at the wall near their respective positions. Henry looks at them and scratches his head. 

" A cog and a wrench I can understand, but a doll, a book, an inkwell and just a music note? What is the logic?" Henry walks away from the room, hand on chin "How I am going to find these things in this mess? 

Thump! Henry hits something and almost falls down. 

" What, again?" Henry asks himself, puzzled by another bendy cutout in front of him. "Who put this here?" He cups his hands towards his mouth. " Joey, or whatever you are, stop this pranks right now!" 

The lack of a response makes the man huff and put the cutout under his armpit. 

"Alright, if you want company, you got it." 

Henry starts his search at Boris' room. 

"Hello, Boris. Are you feeling well?" He looks around and finds a book the body's feet and picks it up. "Illusion of living, it reads." Henry chuckles and shows it to the cartoon that has x on his both eyes. "Look! Maybe one day someone can make you pretend to be alive!" At the corner of his eye, he finds an open drawer with a full inkwell in it. "Also, I have this!" Henry shakes the inkwell. "Perfect for a cartoon to drink!" 

The corpse did not respond, making the situation awkward, and it did not help with the need of putting random things on his person. The inkwell having a risk of dirtying his pants and the strapping the book in his pants.

The cog and the wrench are found in the ink machine room, unfortunately, the cog his obviously too big for his pants so he uses another arm.

Why is he carrying that cutout? 

He comes back to the first room near the studio's entrance, notices and goes to a small room that has gone unnoticed. 

"My old desk. I am glad that Joey let me work away from all the mess the studio was." Henry put a hand on the chair and looks at the drawing table and notices a bendy doll. " Would look at that. My little reference model is still there." He puts the cog at the floor and lifts the cutout and the doll. " Bendy, meet Bendy, your new friend."

And then he makes both touch their heads while the grown man makes smoothing noises. Chuckling, he puts the doll in a pocket and gets the cog. 

"I wonder what the music note means. I hope I don't need to carry a piano or anything." Henry says while leaning against a wooden table at the projector room. "I wonder how Sammy is doing. He can be stuck up, rude and unpleasant in general, but he does wonders with any instruments he touches and respects you if you can respect his work."

Henry turns his head left and finds the vinyl inches of his leg on the table. 

"Whoa! I am glad I did not sit on it!" Henry picks it up with a free hand. "I wonder if he really got his freedom after finally leaving this..." Henry looks around and notices that there are more ink splatters on the ground than before, or maybe he did not notice that before. " Inky hellhole.". 

Henry makes his trip back to the pedestal room carefully, avoiding any of the junk to fall and break, and puts every one of the things at it respective places. Unfortunately, Henry finds out that the lever is still stuck. Exhaling, Henry thinks harder. 

"You know, actually there is one room I did miss." Henry says while lifting a finger and looking at the Bendy cutout he put against a wall and picked it up. 

Henry is now walking in another hallway, longer than he remembered 

"Why I am still carrying you?" He asks the cutout. 

Creak!Henry turns to see the origin of the sound. There is another cutout of Bendy, taking a peek at the man on the end of the hallway for a moment before moving away. Henry ran after it , until he found out the missing room and the peeking Bendy leaning peacefully against the entrance. 

"You know what. You two will keep company." Henry looks at his Bendy cutout. "Meet your new girlfriend Bendy, Bendy." And then puts them together, hands touching. 

The animator browses the room: Small, filled with chairs pointing at a screen, with splinters everywhere making it feel crowded. He takes a step inside, and the screen lights up with a loud classical music with a simple animation of Bendy dancing. Running to the source of the image, it is found only a turned on projector with no one else. 

"I am so kicking your ass, Joey." Henry looks up and finds a lot of tubes, filled with black liquid."I am going to put these cutouts where the sun does not shine" And then he finds a huge button with a light up message "INK PRESSURE". Henry grunts and punches the button. 

The tubes start to tremble. 

" It seems I did something right." 

Henry goes back to the pedestal room, and can actually move the switch! The flowing sound increases its volume, bumping sounds can be heard, Henry could swear that even the lights are a bit brighter. But then the items at the pedestal stats to slowly dissipate until there is nothing left. Henry swears its a light trick. 

"Priorities, Henry. Maybe this ink machine is a pump of some sorts?Let's go find it ." 

The man goes his way, but there are so many black tubes at the ceiling, even at the walls. Were they not there before, or he got that distracted?

Squish! The sound is heard from Boris room. Now the cadaver is now squirting black liquid. Henry shakes his head and continues on his way. But then, at a distance, he sees the ink machine room entrance boarded up. Henry sights and starts approaching. 

"Okay, Joey, what kind of black magic you did to make everything so weird?" Henry goes and touches the wood from the entrance, to see if there are something in them. 

A black arm shoots through one of the gaps and grabs one of Henry's arms very hard, making Henry gasp. 

"Got ya, my old friend!" A shrill voice comes from the black arm owner. 

Henry notices that its arm is dirty with black liquid and the being behind it has black horns and a huge, crooked cartoonish smile. Henry frantically pulls his arm away, but it only made the monster behind the boarded-up entrance laugh hard.

Henry uses his free arm to pull the offender arm away and shakes it in several directions, hitting the holder's arm at surrounding wood. Suddenly, he falls down at the ground and notices that the ceiling tubes starts breaking, filling the surroundings with black. Henry gets up quickly and starts to run from the creature whose laughs echoes the halls.

While running, Henry is still feeling the pressure on his arm, and to his surprise the creature's black arm is still there, detached! The surprise made Henry slip and fall into an animator table, breaking it into several pieces. 

"This thing is going to break my arm." Henry' calm voice does not show his adrenaline when he takes a sharp piece of wood and starts trying to stab and pry open the hand multiple times.

The ink smell fills the air while the hallway starts to slowly flood. The man decides to get up and restart running while trying to get that arm out. 

"This is too ironic to not be a dream." Henry stutters and passes through a waterfall of ink without noticing. He gasps by the sudden flux of liquid but smiles when noticing the exit. With his newfound motivation, he slams the creature's arm at the wall repeatedly and tries prying it once more. The wood spike breaks, but the arm finally falls off, making Henry laugh and run for the exit to be free from this nightmare. 

But this nightmare has another plan for its victim. When reaching the doorknob, Henry loses his footing and feels the ground giving away, seeing the door getting farther and farther, until he feels his body hitting the floor. His sight blurs, feels a sharp pain in his back and starts coughing. 

"Am I still alive?" Henry slurs, and tries to get up, but the pain on his back makes it difficult, needing to roll sideways into a barrel to use as a support for getting up.

"Why there are coffins leaning on the walls?" Henry massages his hips. "But I am not entering one of those so soon anyway." And also there is another message near the coffins: "THE CREATOR HAS LIED TO US." 

As much he wanted to try to find an explanation, the persistent pain makes it hard, so, by leaning on the walls, he walks until finding a staircase. 

"Why so many steps?" Henry takes one and feels a jolt. "Press on, soldier, press on." 

Then the animator goes down painfully slowly, feeling every step until reaching the last flight, where he gets impatient and tries going faster, just to slip another time and practically climbing down using his butt. 

"Am I on a sketch right now?" Henry exhales and uses another nearby barrel as a support, and notices something interesting and sharp on it. "A fire ax." Henry picks it up. " I want to relieve my frustration at something now." 

Luckily, there is another boarded up door nearby. With a smile and head down, he walks while ignoring the pain and strikes the wood with his newfound tool with violence. Not satisfied with all of them out the way, he also clobbers the door multiple times, cracking it. Henry straightens up, smiles and then tackles the door, breaking it.

There is a slightly flooded room with water and more standing up pieces of wood that had fallen from the ceiling and walls. Nothing better than violence against inanimate objects to brighten up this horrible day.

After destroying the obstacles on his way, the pain lessens, making the man smile, whistle and hauls the ax to his shoulder. He faltered when he saw something else... 

"Coffins and a huge pentagram on the ground. Now it's official. Or cultists entered this building of Joey have gone nuts." Henry steps closer to the pentagram, but he suddenly feels something drawing him in. Henry takes a step back, and the room starts to rumble. Looking behind, the way he came has collapsed with rubble and ink. 

Henry looks at the only door of the room, to reach it he needs to get across the pentagram. Henry hesitates, but another rumble makes him swallow dry and go over the creepy drawing.

But the moment he steps inside of the macabre marking, nausea flows down his stomach, a headache suddenly appears full force and his back started to hurt even more. 

"I can't...not like this." Henry tries to use his ax as a cane, but it just slips as he goes down to the ground, his vision starts to blur until everything darkens. 

"Hey, Buddy!" A voice, familiar to Henry, echoes around the darkness. Suddenly, the sound of a projector turned on is heard, and Bendy, the cartoon itself, appears in the middle of the animator's vision, with his trademark wide smile and arms open wide."Contragulations, Henry! You are dead!" Bendy starts pacing around and lifts one finger to Henry. "And I am going to say three reasons why!One: Stupidity! Seriously, you don't go entering old buildings without things falling on or below you!" Bendy lifts another finger. "Two: That fall! Damn! That one did break some of your bones! I am amazed how you were still walking!" Bendy then stops, walks towards Henry vision, and lifts his third finger. "And three: Did you know that my weird lanky lookalike? He just filled your whole body with ink!" Bendy points at his own arm. "The ink that enters thru your skin and makes a sloooowly transformation into one of the lost souls of this place!" 

Henry is disturbed by how Bendy speaking without breaking that jolliness. He wanted to do something, but he could not feel his...anything. 

"Oops, I forgot!" Bendy interrupts. "You are too dead to make questions! Let me fix that!" 

And with a snap of Bendy's fingers, all the senses turned on, making Henry breathe hard to the sudden need to breathe. But he still feels that is swimming into something sticky, but it wasn't entering his ears or mouth, or obstructing his view!

Bendy snaps his finger close to Henry's face. 

"Earth to Henry!Or something near the earth I guess!" Bendy laughs and straightens up his neck ribbon. "Anyway, I am offering you something that will answer the questions burning inside your brain, and give a chance to get out here." Bendy takes a step back and opens his arms. "Your life!" 

Henry could feel some kind of hope until Bendy puts his arms back and leans towards the man. 

"Buuuuuut there is a catch." 

Of course, there is a catch, he is a demon! Cartoon or not. 

"I need to enter in there!" Bendy touches Henry's torso. 

"What?" Henry asks and Bendy sighs. 

"I need to possess you, silly!" Bendy puts his hands on his hips. "So my powers can work!" 

"I don't know. I don't know If I can..." Henry stutters and Bendy shrugs. 

"Unless you want to be resurrected by the ink and transform into an ink ghoul to make others company." Bendy turns slowly his back to Henry. 

"Alright, alright! I accept!" Henry says in desperation. 

"Great! I will get the contract!" Bendy claps and a feather pen materializes in a hand and a piece of parchment into another and offers them to Henry that gets it, and lifts up a brow. 

"I will willfully give my body to house the soul of Bendy Drew, and in return, he will return me to life." Henry reads out loud. "This contract is too vague." Henry slaps the paper with his finger. "What are you going to do with my body?" 

Bendy mocks a listening gesture with his hand on his head

"What is that? Is that a voice of someone who wants his own organs replaced by copious amounts of ink?" Bendy makes an "ooh" sound. "I am not bragging, but I am a better choice because I want you with your organs and free will in place!" 

Henry finds everything so suspicious and weird, the flowing motions around him seems dreamlike, but the coldness of the liquid flowing on his limbs feels so real that he is hugging himself. 

"Well, if you are already at the bottom , the only way is up." Henry says to himself and puts the pen at the cross. "Press on." He says and quickly signs the contract and gives it to the small demon. 

Bendy puts the contract away somewhere in his back, cups his hands together and gives the most wicked smile Henry has saw a cartoon do. 

"Amen." Bendy slowly says while grabbing Henry shirt and using it to climb. "We are going to have a lot of fun. Aren't we? 

Henry did not have time to scream before Bendy rammed his whole hand into the animator's mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Henry coughs, turns his body, wheezes hard and repeatedly, and then lies on fours.

"Deep breaths. Let that sweet oxygen in." Henry says with a breathy voice. "What a twisted nightmare. I can't believe I dreamed again about that stupid cartoon." Henry complains.

"Who are you calling stupid?" A familiar voice appears, making Henry turn his back in an instant and see the Bendy from his dream, floating with a dark yellow outline and looking stern.

"Oh my god. " Henry says while putting his hand on his chest.

Bendy floats closer and puts his index finger on Henry's nose.

"Don't say that name! Remember what I am!" Bendy berates and then crosses his arms. "That wasn't a dream! I just saved you from a terrible fate, and for compensation I possessed you!"

Bendy blinks, and Henry, somehow, has a cigarette in his mouth and is lifting a golden lighter.

"Don't do that!" Bendy table, and slaps the cigarette away. Henry pouts as he looks at the cigarette's trajectory to the cold hard ground. "Do you want to hurt yourself and burn this place down!?" Bendy screams and lifts his hands.

"Yes." Henry says nonchalantly.

Bendy growls.

"You need to take this seriously, you moron!" Bendy says while thrashing around on the air.

"A cartoon telling me to take something seriously." Henry looks up and exhales. "Am I dreaming?"

One of Henry's hands moves by its own accord and slaps his face.

"Ow." Henry says nonchalantly and looks at Bendy, with his finger pointing up with a green glow. "You made my hand betray me."

"Do I have to make your head run into your ax to make a point?" Bendy says with a low growl and pointing at the ax near Henry's feet.

"No thanks." Henry looks up, exhales and looks at the small demon.

"Okay, my almighty jailor, what you want?

"Just continue your little trip like you were doing." Bendy says while lying down in the air.

Henry views the star-shaped pentagram with his circles and stars, each one pointing to a coffin, causing

him to feel a cold in his stomach. Bendy also, somehow, is tapping his feet in the air as there is a ground, so he continues towards the door across the pentagram. When opening it, he finds another set of stairs. Pressing his upper lip, he takes a step.

"Huh. No pain." Henry says.

"I also healed your wounds." Bendy says while circling the man.

"Because I am a nice guy like that."

"Thanks."

"Just don't mind your sweat turn black sometimes, it's normal."

Henry stares at Bendy, then back at the pentagram and the coffins, shrugs and goes down the stairs.

Henry finds a stand filled with candles close to a wall written in black bold letters: " He will set us free.". Below it had a Bendy cutout and strange, rotten looking soups with eggs.

"Boy! This is the worst looking shrine I ever seen!" Bendy floats to one of the "soups". lifts it and shows it to Henry's face. "Here! Try smelling it!"

Henry takes a whiff, and its smell makes him painfully pull his neck backward.

"This looks like the soup I make back home." Henry says, chuckling while getting the "soup" and putting it back on the stand.

Bendy looks at it, huffs, and kicks the "soup", breaking it. Henry chuckles as Bendy's smile is now upside-down as he grunts at the mess.

Henry sights when he finds a hallway in his front flooded with ink.

"Well, my clothes are already so dirty with ink that is looking black from meeting that weird thing upstairs." Henry holds his few white parts of his clothing with suspenders. "A few more stains would not make a difference anyway."

The man makes his way towards the liquid, but he stops when Bendy screams.

"Don't do that! This ink is a dirty one!"

Henry's mouth hangs a bit.

"I did not know you are the type that cares about fashion, Bendy."

"No! This ink is like the one from that creature before!" Bendy puts his hands at his head. "If you fall in there, you are done for!"

Henry takes a step back, puts his hands on his hips and thinks, but Bendy nudges him and points at a wooden chair to Henry's side.

"We can use it to go thru!" Bendy says."It is too shallow to float and we don't have anything to work as a paddle."

Bendy floats to something cylindrical and picks it up. It was a can with his face at it written "Bacon Soup"

"I can move objects near you, Henry!So I will be pulling you!" Bendy says while throwing the soup away.

Henry nods, gets the chair and puts it in the flooded part of the hallway. The object shakes as he puts his feet on it.

"Okay Bendy, show your strength."

Bendy floats to the chair's leg and pushes it, but it does not move.

"Why are you so fat!?" Bendy says while struggling.

The chair starts to shake, even more, making Henry sweat.

"Look out here, Bendy. I don't want to turn into ink food." Henry says calmly with his legs betraying the tone of his voice.

Then it breaks apart. Henry falls into the ink and the feeling of the cold and sticky liquid around his body, makes him trash around.

He almost swallows the ink in desperation until he hears a laughter, making him stop and sit still.

"Ki, ki, ki!" Bendy slaps his knee, laughing. "You fell for it! Literally!".

Henry gets up and stares at Bendy, this one sweeping a tear resulting from the laughter.

"This ink is inert!" Bendy laughs, jumps into the liquid and starts swimming. "Nothing will happen but a mild discomfort, but I loved seeing you trash around!"

Henry exhales, presses his fingers at his eyes and moves forward without a word while Bendy is still laughing. The density of the liquid makes moving hard.

A black figure with beige big trousers appears at the other end, with black liquid trailing behind it.

"Hey, wait!" Henry says.

When reaching at the end it is found a Bendy cutout in front of a pentagram.

Henry grunts as he puts a hand on his back and sweeps the floor with his ink-stained dress shoes.

"I am sure I saw someone here!" Henry spreads his arms and ends up making a stand full of bacon soup at his side fall to his feet, its sound making Henry jump and put his back to a wall.

"Henry! You are such a joker!" Bendy laughs hard. "I wish I had you in my cartoons, I would make you suffer so much!" Bendy clears his throat and fixes his bowtie. "This pentagram acts like a gate that leads to another pentagram that acts like an exit." Bendy approaches the pentagram. "Unfortunately, it only works with small objects, or when you have the Power, something I don't have right now."

"What kind of power you are talking about?" Henry asks.

"I can tell you, but it will spoil the show!" Bendy shakes his finger. " I am more of a show, do not tell type!" Bendy holds the cutout."Also, the cutout acts like a guardian of some sorts..."

"Do I look like I am stupid?" Henry says.

Bendy stops holding the cutout, floats near Henry, leans and looks him very closely while scratching his own head.

"Yes!" Bendy perks up.

Henry facepalms while Bendy laughs while spinning on the air. The man could not wait to have fun forcing Joey to exorcise that annoying imp when the time comes.

Henry looks at the big and wide poster at the main hall, it has "Joey Drew Studios Music Department" written in big stylish letters with Vynil discs and music notes drawn around. It is also is also surrounded by speakers on the walls. Bendy floats and reads the name of the music director's name and frowns.

"Sammy Lawrence!What a bore this guy was! Always complaining about everything and everyone but himself!" Bendy says and looks at Henry. "He was my favorite target for pranks! I loved his mad rambles when I broke the ink pipes and made ink pour into his head!" Bendy looks up and smiles wide. "He used to get so red that I was sworn I could see the ink on him boil!"

"Were you here before this studio have gone under?" Henry asks

"Yeah." Bendy horns perk up. "Although Joey kept me hidden, I loved sneaking around playing pranks to everyone, it was fun!" Bendy smile starts to falter. "Until you left."

Henry memories surfaces. Henry trying to explain but Joey increasing his voice at the scratches his head and looks away from Bendy.

"What did he tell you, Bendy?"

"That you gave up on us." Bendy leans his head and creases his "hairline".

"I can't believe that he said this." Henry whispers. "Bendy, the situation was not as simple..."

"Save it." Bendy lifts his palm and Henry stops speaking. Bendy presses his eyes with his fingers, his face starts to drip ink and looks away from the man. "I am not in the mood for that right now. Let's go."

Henry slowly lifts his head and notices a way downstairs with a door with an exit sign at its bottom, but is flooded. Henry sighs and also notices a lever to his right with a sign written "power".

"From I remember, some doors need electricity to open, lucky I found a thing that will feed them." Henry pulls the switch.

The lights near the sign blare and a piano tune start to play on the nearby speakers.

"That music is going to get stuck in my ears." Henry looks at Bendy snapping their fingers, exactly near his head.

So Henry goes back to the sign, leans on it and looks back to the flooded way. He sighs and taps slightly his head with his finger.

At the corner of his vision, an ink puddle vibrates and it slowly starts lifting up into the air. Henry stares as it forms a human-looking head from it, making Henry take a step away from the wall.

"Oh my god."

The head comes up and forms a torso with two thin arms, and moans and slides towards Henry. The man lifts his ax and brings it down to the creature. The blade goes through easily and the creature is split in two and pops like a balloon.

"Henry. Meet the Searcher." Bendy says while standing on Henry's shoulders. "They are living pieces of ink from that machine you turned on as carelessly as calling that damn name!" Bendy slaps Henry's head. Henry tries to slap Bendy back, but his hands phase through and end up slapping his own head instead. "Ki,ki,ki,ki,ki! Henry!" Bendy slaps his knee. "I know you are a very funny man but I am trying to concentrate here!"

Henry listens to more bubbling sounds, some big drops ok ink seeps from the ceiling to the floor, forming more of the creature.

"They are pushovers until they start to gather," Bendy says.

Henry looks around and sees 5 searchers in total, circling him. He runs towards one and brings down the ax. They moan louder and start sliding into a union, using their dangly arms for speed. Henry is glad that the room is big enough to circle left and take one out there with one clean swipe. Another jumps at Henry when he is recovering from the swing and hits him in the chest. The creature pops like a balloon from the impact and the man take several steps back.

"Get off, stupid! This body is MINE!" Bendy screams, and the ink from the searcher's contact is blown away from Henry's body.

The leftovers form a very thin searcher who was spinning in place. Henry immediately pops it with a kick, and starts walking, slowly, toward the other searchers. They try to use the tactic the former applied, but Henry dodges them with a sideways step, making them hit a nearby wall and scramble up. They seem to be joining to be a bigger one, but Henry did not give them luxury by giving them a splitting headache, destroying them in one blow.

And then Henry hear claps.

"You fight well for an old man! Perhaps we are not on a hopeless journey after all!" Bendy says between claps.

"I may be slow, but I can concentrate hard if given time." Henry breathes.

"Also, you should thank me since I am lending you a bit of energy for your old body not break down."

"I am 45, Bendy, It is not that old."

"Your dimples says otherwise!"

Henry slightly shakes his head and turns left of the main music department main hall. He finds a wide and short window. Getting closer, he notices that there is a big switch surrounded by big cogs with a big sign upward written. "Ink pump". Henry looks to his left and sees a door to the room, but unfortunately, it is also flooded with ink, making him sigh.

"Bendy, can you try pulling that big lever?" Henry asks the small ethereal demon.

"Can do!" Bendy says excitedly and floats towards the lever. First, he pulls casually but the pump does not move, then he tries to use his both hands but it did not budge. Then he screams using both of his arms and legs, failing that he tries jumping at it.

"Good work, almighty demon!" Henry says while leaning on the small window and crossing his arms. Bendy huffs and floats closer to the human.

"I am not at my full power yet, I can't move heavy things." Bendy says, frustration seeping.

"I am still waiting for the "power" explanation." Henry says.

"Have patience! I will tell you when the time comes!" Bendy puts his hands at his hips. "For now, you need to use your brain since I can't help you with my awesome powers!"

Henry chuckles as he seems Bendy's chest puffing and smile widening as its diminutive body floats around, and turns around to the window's right, and finds a door with a sign written "closet". Unfortunately, it is locked. Henry leans at the door and starts to use his brain like Bendy has "suggested".

"From what I remember, this place was Sammy's room." Henry looks up and facepalms, there is a sign up the window saying it is Sammy's room. "I won't even question why there is a huge lever in there now, but from what I know, I remember there is a Janitor who worked here. I think his name was...Wally?"

"Look, Henry, there is a paper from this Wally you are talking to himself about." Bendy says while pointing at the paper. The problem is the paper is on a wall near the flooded door.

"Is this ink safe, Bendy?"

"I..don't think so." Bendy scratches his cheek.

Henry huffs and starts walking quickly to the paper's direction.

"Wait, Henry!" Bendy says desperately while lifting his arms.

When Henry steps near the ink, two dangly arms shoot from it and grabs Henry's shoulders. The animator forces his body backward with enough force that the appendage is torn up, and he stands up and brings down the ax at the liquid. Even hearing a pop similar to the searchers when they die, he still attacks it many times for good measure.

"Alright, Henry you can stop!" Bendy says and Henry feels a tug on his shoulder. "Are you stupid or something?"

"Bendy. When can I trust you?" Henry forces his shoulder as releasing it from a grip, making the tugging feeling stop.

"What you mean by that?" Bendy asks.

"I don't know when you are talking the truth or making a prank." Henry says, huffing at the end and getting the paper after stepping on the ink. "Have you heard about the Boy who cried Wolf?"

"Wolf..." Bendy leans down his head and sees a poster nearby, it has the cartoon wolf that was strapped to a table, but much happier and is holding a clarinet. It backward "Boris the wolf in: The wolf who cried" Bendy grumps so loudly it calls Henry's attention away from the paper.

"I am very nervous, alright!?" Bendy says it almost screaming with his face almost melting. "I am stuck in this forsaken place in a corpse of a bore!"

Henry points at himself.

"Oh? Am I a corpse now?" Henry asks.

"God-" Bendy says before gasping "Satandammit!" Bendy looks away from Henry. "Okay! I am sorry for the chair prank before! I will never do it again!" Bendy rolls his eyes.

Henry crosses his arms as he sees Bendy's back and narrows his eyebrows. When the small demon turns around, this is hugging himself and staring at the animator with head slightly tilted down.

"Here you go, with that dumb look of yours! Bendy snaps his finger near Henry's face. "Earth to Henry, let's go! Answer something!"

"You are forgiven, Bendy." Henry says lifting his palm, Bendy did resurrect him after all. "Let's press on."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Henry reads the note next from near Sammy's office door and sighs:

"This is a note from Wally, one of this place's janitors, complaining about leaving the keys of that closet inside a trash can."

"What a dumbass!" Bendy expresses his ill-mannered opinion.

"He was so airheaded that reaches Joey's level." Henry explains while shaking his head. "Now it is time to do his job finding them."

Bendy sticks his tongue out in disgust as Henry searches the bacon soup filled trashcans back the way the duo came from.

"Look, Bendy! There is one with your face! " Henry shows a Bendy mask from a trashcan. "This is strangely fitting, doesn't?" Henry says while chuckling.

Bendy frowns, floats down to a trashcan and throws a wet bacon at the laughing man, but he just does it louder. When Henry stops, he notices that besides this trashcan a new room behind an open rolling door. Going in there , he notices that it is very big, with a lot of chairs and stands for music manuscripts at the left side but with few instruments leaning on the walls, where the furthest one has a very big paper for a projector to show its contents, that is at a tall porch on the right side of the room.

"This is the band room." Henry says. "Also, that power switch opened the rolling door, so I am glad that all that splashing I did with that puddle people wasn't for nothing.

While Bendy floats off to the band side, Henry goes to a front end where is found a piano next to an open voice actor's booth.

"Suzie the voice actress." Henry whispers to himself as he touches the microphone. " She loved her work so much that even put a smile on that grouch Sammy with her voice." Then he sweeps his finger at the piano's dusty keys. " She once said that loved pouring the very soul at the job. " Henry stops for a moment and then gulps. " I just said, soul." Henry leaves his hands dangling. "I am going to find her ghost, am I?"

Unholy sounds from a poorly played banjo fill the air, making the man put his hands at his ears.

"Come on, I am not that bad!" Bendy says while frowning, and continues pressing his fingers at the strings, but he does one so hard that the instrument slowly leans out of the wall, making the devil swing his arms around the banjo until he finally holds it at an angle. "See!?" Bendy gasps and smiles. "I am not that weak!"

"Why there are colored wires behind it?" Henry frown and walks to the instruments leaning on the walls. " The drum, the bass..." Henry goes back to the Piano at looks behind it. "All of them has it." Henry scratches his hair. "Why?"

"The staff must have caught on when I started stealing and playing the instruments behind the walls!" Bendy laughs.

"These wires do not look to be made for holding." Henry answers, then look down and finds something shiny inside a bacon soup mess in a trashcan near the piano. Without hesitation, he sinks his hands in the trash and takes out a keyring with a single yellow key.

He notices Bendy looking at him and yucking, so he tries cleaning it on his ink-stained shirt but since it only makes it dirtier the man just shrugs. "Some dirt will not mess up the opening part, don't look me like that." Henry says.

Both go back to the closet near Sammy's office and Henry opens it using the key. Suddenly a flood of bacon soup cans comes off and buries Henry. The small demon laughs, making Henry stick his body out of the mess and stare him.

"You did this to yourself! I am just having a nice Schadenfreude here!" Bendy says

Henry scowls at Bendy's attempt at smartass remarks and gets up. Getting closer to the closet's stands, he finds a recorder with a tape on it and presses its play button.

"Every artistic person needs a sanctuary. Joey Drew has his and I have mine. To enter, you need only to know my favorite song:"

"Hey! It is Sammy's voice!" Bendy says cheerfully. " His stuck-up voice is making me willing to find ways of staining him with ink just for listening to that funny grumbling again!" Bendy sighs " I admit I am kind of missing him right now."

Bendy waits for a comment, but none came since Henry is not in the pile anymore. Bendy quickly searches around until he feels a tug and flies at high speed to the hallway's direction.

Henry is back in the band room, browsing the instruments with the recorder in hand.

"Don't go too far away from me!" Bendy's voice comes from the rolling door, and then comes himself while growling. "Or I will get pulled to you! I hate that!"

Ignoring the complaints , Henry checks the wires behind the banjo , nods and then plucks the instrument, gets annoyed while going through the chairs to reach the piano to call a note , then Bendy questions the man's sanity while he goes for the drum and kicks it, resulting a thunderous sound , and the little demon laughs as Henry almost falls over in an attempt of jumping over a chair to fiddle with the bass.

A loud click calls their attention to a door to the left of the piano.

" This is looking like a kind of game." Bendy says.

The ink on his back gets up due to a loud cracking sound. He looks at Henry who is huffing and holding the ax whose sharp side is above a destroyed chair.

"Give me a break. That chair almost made me fall." Henry huffs and watches Bendy as he just motions his finger making circles on his own head with a smile. " I am way too frustrated to care about your opinions."

When opening to Sammy's sanctuary, it greets the duo with a long and narrow hallway full of empty stands on its walls and at its end, two big black pipes surround a big circular lever that has a sign written "Pump."

"This is the saddest sanctuary I ever have seen." Henry says while approaching the ink pump. "Didn't you say he hated ink on himself?" Henry asks and points at the pump with his ax.

"But he does!" Bendy confirms and shrugs. "I bet this emptiness must be that classic trope of the true emptiness of his soul?" Bendy wonders and Henry lifts an eyebrow. " Then the demon shakes his head. "Whatever! Starts the pumps!" Bendy points dramatically at the lever.

Henry lightly shakes his head while smiling, puts his ax on the floor and uses his both hands to rotate the lever. He sweats as he needs almost all of his strength to turn it with a screeching sound until the pipes shake lightly as the dark liquid inside pumps.

"Whew! A job well done!" Henry sweeps a sweat from his brow and the looks at it. "I am glad it is not black."

"For now." Bendy whispers to himself.

A loud sound from the band room rolling door closing makes Henry quickly get his ax and go outside of the sanctuary. There he notices from the upper corner of his vision a man at the porch with a pitch black skin, wearing a Bendy mask and suspenders.

"Look Bendy, a fan of yours." Henry mutters and tightens his grip on his ax.

The weird man lifts and spreads his arms.

"Listen, Brothers! Do not needlessly scar the sheep since we need it tender for the lord!

"Sammy!?" Henry gasps.

Feeling a tug on his suspender, Henry notices that Bendy is pointing at a huge, dripping pentagram on the band's side wall. The projector helps to mark its presence is by illuminating it.

"That voice." The ink colored man says, letting the last syllable linger on the air. " I know it, and it also knows my name." He drops his hands and faces Henry.

"I am Henry!" Henry screams and waves his hands. " Remember me!?". Bendy tugs the screaming man' suspenders again.

"Henry...Henry..." Sammy tone lowers and slowly leans and grasps hard the corner of the porch.

"I am so glad I found you!" Henry delights. "What happened to you? I thought you hated that stupid cartoon!".

Sammy just stares wordlessly at his acquaintance, until Henry opens his mouth. The black man's hand shoots and points in a direction.

"What is this!?What is this!?" Sammy screams and visibly shakes. Henry notices that Bendy is the one being pointed. "My Lord!?But he was!?" Sammy puts his hands on his head, his body shakes like a liquid and slides in high speed to the right, disappearing from sight.

"Wait!" Henry says as he extends his free arm.

Henry's feels cold when his body turns around against his will, to face the pentagram's wall. It is dripping

huge globs of ink through the wall and when it hits the floor thin arms comes out together with a dripping human head.

"Bendy?" The animator shallows dry as his free arm lifts and the other lowers the ax towards the latter.

Henry feels the adrenaline's coldness as he forces the ax hand away and feels it shaking.

"Oh for Satan's sake!"

The ax hand cuts the sleeve from the another in one swift motion. Henry sees Bendy's arms coming out of his chest and getting the piece of cloth. Then he comes out with a green glow and shakes it near Henry's face.

"You are so damn slow, Henry! I am going to wipe the pentagram off, so try to not freaking die!"

The animator keeps his eye on the searchers pouring out, breathes in, widens his stance. Three searchers moan and speedily slides towards with their waits them get into the range and does a huge swing, splitting all of them with one blow. The man exhales but something splashes om his back and makes him lose his balance. Stepping away from the horde, Henry feels the unknown assailant shiver on his back so he goes into a wall close to the piano and smashes it with the wall.

"Get off!" Henry grunts.

With another splash, the thing slides away to the floor and loses form into a liquid.

"Rude Ink Blob." Henry says and waves to Bendy. "Thanks for not letting it possess me!"

Bendy turns and his eyebrows rise, then lowers, compresses his mouth and turns back to the Pentagram to swipe it away with the

cloth. The man just shrugs.

Searchers are pushing through and around the chairs with their gelatinous bodies, slowing them down enough for Henry to

prepare himself.

"Breathe in" Henry's chest puffs. "And out." Then exhales. "Go back to war". The man creases his eyebrows and slowly advances towards the searchers.

One collapses together with a chair due to an Axe swing. Other lunges but Henry pushes a chair to block it, making it he throws this chair towards other three searchers, undoing them with a plopping sound.

Henry notices that some searchers are getting thinner, slower and clumsier. Looking at the wall, Bendy already cleaned a good third of the pentagram. The man smiles and cleans a bit of spit on an edge of his month and charges! The remaining weakened searchers never stood a chance against Henry's barrage of ax and furniture strikes, all fueled by great amounts of frustration.

"I am finally done, Henry! I hope you are still alive!" Bendy turns and widens his eyes when he takes notice of his partner being soaked with inert ink, breathing deeply and is surrounded by destroyed instruments, furniture and thin puddles of his victims.

Bendy smile widens as he floats closer to the warrior.

"I am impressed! You really have it on you!" Bendy claps.

The opening rolling door wakes both to reality.

"Sammy!" Henry gasps and goes on full sprint towards the exit, then through the main hall. He notices a trail of ink where on one side goes to the stairs where it resides the porch with the projector, and another end on a wall, where there is a scratchy pentagram.

" Oh no, he teleported again!" Henry leans towards the wall with one hand where the pentagram is. "What is happening to him, Bendy?" Henry asks.

Bendy crosses his arms, looks up and touches his cheek. The waiting is making Henry's breathing faster.

"Henry, we need to go back to that switch in Sammy's office for clearing that flooded exit, remember?" Bendy says while slowly undoing his pose.

"Can't you just..." Henry puts his hands up, close to his body. "Tell me now?"

"It is..." Bendy pauses for a bit and Henry grinds his teeth. "It is complicated, I will explain it after the switch.

"The show do not tell thing!" Henry rolls his hands. " Not that I just have seen someone I know talking like a messed pastor and suddenly has a black-like-ink body!" The man walks with a hunch towards the destination. "I am calm. I am fine." Henry starts nodding and does a quick look to Bendy with a forced smile. The demon creases his hairline and avoids eye contact.

The duo is completely silent while in Sammy's room hallway, where the ink is not blocking the door anymore. Henry kicks the door open that goes inside. There is another message on a wall in same letters as before: "It is time to believe."

" I want to believe I can survive this with my sanity and soul intact," Henry whispers to himself. But then he hears Bendy burst with laughter.

"I don't know about your mental conditions, but I can say for sure that your soul is not the same as before!" Bendy grins all the way. "Contract with a demon, genius! You gave me a part of your soul!" Bendy taps his head with his finger.

Henry looks down and presses the bridge of his nose with two fingers.

"Whatever, Life is cheap." Henry says and shrugs. "Let's pull this thing."

Henry grasps the lever and pulls, but it's tightness forces him to use his own weight to get it down with a screeching sound. The gears start spinning and the ink flows inside the pipes.

"This one seems more sophisticated than the other." Henry says.

The man feels his legs go numb and they make him jump away from the switch, where a big piece of wooden board demolishes the switch. A black hand takes away a big remain of the wooden board, where is now Sammy is holding it with both hands, huffing and puffing.

"Oh my God!" Henry says. "Don't control me suddenly like that! " and he lifts a arm and looks at the floating Bendy. "Warn me first!"

"I am doing that because you are a big human slug!" Bendy mimics Henry's reaction. "Also, don't say that name!"

"GOD!" Henry screams and jumps. "Godgodgodgod!" Henry starts jumping again while hunching and completes with a "GOD!"

Bendy facepalms.

"Oh my god, Henry!" Bendy screams, but he puts a hand on his mouth. "See! You also made me say it, you bastard!" Bendy's voice comes out muffled due to his hand.

Sammy's loud throat gurgle interrupts the moment, his head and neck too low.

"You! The false prophet!" Sammy screeches while pointing to Henry, his mask almost falling from his face.

Henry gasps. Sammy's black skin seems that is constantly dripping towards inside his suspenders, and his feet look like black stumps.

"What are you talking about!?" Henry says while opening his arms.

"You are here..." Sammy's tone lowers. Suddenly he throws the piece of board very hard at the wall and his tone increases immediately. "With your false god inside your body!"

"Gods!? Prophets!? What!?" Henry emphasizes every word. " Why are you talking about religion!? There is nothing inside me or around here!"

"Don't lie to me!" Sammy screams and swings an arm in the air, making Henry shield his face from the...

"Sammy, is this ink!?" Henry

"I see! I see!" Sammy's voice gains a breathy tonation. He points his black, dripping finger at... "Bendy! I see Bendy!"

Henry slowly turns his head to the toon's direction, that is still looking at the madman, scowling and sweating ink. Henry also feels sweat forming on his temple when slowly turns his head.

"But this Bendy is NOT like the real Bendy!" Sammy screeches and gets something from a pocket of his loose suspender. " He is not the one who has the Presence!" Sammy grasps the object, it is a flute, but the point where is put the month seems thinner. "The one who can shape this cursed place as it wishes!" The madman then starts stabbing himself in the chest with that thin point, making ink fly every stab and making Henry suppress a gag. "The one WHO put me on this black abyss of a body!"

Henry takes a step forward.

" Sammy! I can only help you if..."

Sammy swipes the knife-flute in Henry's direction, forcing him to jump back.

"But also..." Sammy's tone' lowers. "The one who can set me free."

"Sammy, who is this "Bendy?"

"Don't you know?" Sammy points the flute, sharp point first. "He also said that if I offer you he is setting me free."

"Offer me?" Henry grasps his ax, hard. " Are going to sacrifice me?"

Sammy gives a low laughter.

"I don't know, maybe he will, maybe he won't." Sammy shrugs. "I am just his messenger, a prophet." Sammy does the low laugher again.

"Sammy. I know you, you don't bow down to anyone." Henry says, lowering down his ax slightly but still maintaining fighting stance. " There is no god here, just madness. You are above that! "

Sammy takes a step back and puts a hand on his face. After a moment, he coughs.

"What I saw and suffered here humbled me." Sammy suddenly weeps. " You know nothing, Henry!"

The ink man coughs, breathes and lifts the flute to his says the following, gravely.

"Let me enlighten you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sammy puts his mouth on flute and plays a upbeat music.

"This is my theme song!" Bendy starts nodding while Henry rolls his eyes.

On the walls, pentagrams are being drawn on the walls and Henry turns his heads towards them and sighs. Then black hands and moaning heads emerge from below, grabbing Henry's grunts and the ink members disappear between flying strands of ink. Sammy takes a step and leans back

"Too much." Bendy huffs.

Henry looks down and sees a faint trail of a pentagram. Then looks towards Sammy and approaches with a hand extended.

"Sammy, this is not needed."

But the ink man quickly steps in and slashes Henry. The animator's eyes widen while he clutches his chest as a flash of pain surges. He looks at his bloody hand.

"Dammit, Henry! You are leaking now!" Bendy points and facepalms. "That what happens when I don't move your slow butt!"

Henry's own breathing increases and eyes contracting as he watches his own blood.

Baring his teeth, the wounded man jumps towards the aggressor, ax raised, but Sammy clumsily dodges the heavy strike by running towards the office exit and closing the door. Henry quickly advances and kicks it open, just for needing to dive away from the searchers jumping out of it. While getting up, the man notices that the theme music still plays and the walls fill with pentagrams.

"Kihihi! Looks like we are going to play tag 'n kill, Henry!" Bendy stands in front of the kneeling Henry while pretending to lift him up. "We need to kill him fast, or he will summon more to overwhelm us!"

Henry stands and grits his teeth noticing the Searchers coming to his direction on a horizontal line. He goes full sprint and jumps over the creatures and opens the door as Bendy laughs during the whole animator runs through the hallway, following the ink-stained footsteps.

"Didn't it have a wall here near the office door a moment ago? Why the walls are getting longer and the end is just...black?"

Henry stops and browses the walls, all surrounded by slowly dripping pentagrams.

"And that annoying music does not stop!" The man grunts and puts his fingers on his ears.

"It's my theme song! It is not that annoying!" Bendy says and starts whistling the theme.

Henry looks back the way he came and grunts as there is more darkness.

"Bendy, tell me what witchcraft is happening right now." Henry asks while looking everywhere and putting his finger on the bridge of his nose.

"Nuh! Nuh!" Bendy shakes his finger while floating at Henry's front. "I will tell you if you say you are sorry for calling me annoying!" Bendy says while leaning on the air. "Also you need to say that my theme music is awesome!" Bendy smirks.

"Sorry for calling you annoying and your music is awesome."Henry says without skipping a beat.

"Whaaat?" Bendy puts an open hand sideways his nonexistent ear, smiling wider. "What did you..."

"Sorry for calling you annoying and your music is awesome."

Bendy stands on the air, lets his hands drop, and shrugs.

"That was easier than I thought." Bendy says.

"This situation made you surprisingly persuasive." Henry says while looking Bendy in the eyes, distracting him from his crossing fingers behind his back.

Bendy leans slightly while turning around.

"I think Sammy is channeling the ink machine powers for making this hallway loop."

"Like on chase scenes on your cartoons?" Henry says and Bendy nods. "Great, I am going to get killed by a cost-cutting technique." Henry looks around. "Now thinking about it, I am talking about Joey' methods so I am not surprised."

"I am also sensing something coming from the darkness." Bendy says.

A loud thud makes the cartoon demon jolt away from Henry, who rests his ax on a puddle.

"Time to make yourself useful. Searchers are coming out the pentagrams." Henry says and dodges a searcher's lunge.

Bendy glares and narrows his eyes, then at the corner of his vision, he sees Sammy's silhouette for a second before disappearing. He leans his head, and then smiles and snaps his fingers.

The demon does a shrill scream and Henry almost falls over another searcher's puddle

"Bendy. I think it is not time to be a damsel in distress." Henry says. His forehead sweats.

Bendy points at the darkness as there is a circle of light showing Sammy putting a finger on his ear.

"The music stopped!" Henry smiles.

Sammy straightens up and comes back playing his flute, making the darkness engulf himself.

The duo smile.

"Hey Bendy!" Henry points to a searcher's coming out the pentagram.

"What?" Bendy says, smiling.

Henry brings the ax to the Searcher's left side.

"Did you hear about the guy whose whole left side was cut off? He's all right now" Henry says and smiles while pointing to the searcher. It actually groans as it slowly dissolves.

"I'd tell you a chemistry joke but I know I wouldn't get a reaction!" Bendy says while swinging his arm near his body."

They notice a note out of tune and laugh. The action leaves Henry open to a stomach strike from a searcher, making human wheeze. Bendy pushes the air towards the searcher and it flies away from Henry's body. The animator splits apart the creature with such force it makes a cut on the ground.

"After this, I will settle down and liver a little!" Henry laughs a bit and coughs harshly.

Bendy looks down at the cut mark.

"The experienced carpenter really nailed it, but the new guy screwed everything up!" Bendy says.

Henry nods towards the demon and points to a piece of wood using his ax. The cartoon nods back, points to where Sammy was and floats behind the animator.

"Claustrophobic people..." Henry says, breathes in and stands straight. "Are more productive thinking outside the box!"

The music stops and a groan comes out of the darkness.

"I knew a woman who owned an electrical outlet!" Bendy says and jumps into the air. "She was STUNNING!" The cartoon demon screams as he throws a piece of wood at Sammy's direction, hitting on his mouth and making him flinch. Bendy vaults Henry and flies towards Sammy's, now completely visible, and swats away the flute from his hands. The ink man runs while bending down towards the flute, just to receive a knee on his face. He takes a few steps back, and then stares Henry breaking the flute with a stomp. The room lightens up in an instant, revealing everyone in a long corridor.

"Please don't make me do this, Sammy." Henry's voice trembles as he grinds his teeth and slowly walks to Sammy's direction, ax ready.

"Do it already, Henry!" Bendy floats to Henry's shoulder with his "hairlines" creased. "He will just strike you again!"

"Shut up, Bendy!" Henry screams while snapping to Bendy's direction.

Henry's notices Sammy slowly putting a bubbling foot forward and other back on his peripheral vision. The animator only had time to swing once at the black blur before it struck with such speed and force he spun in place violently and fell down. On his back, the man fights his dizziness and grabs his shoulder as he sits down. Henry searchers all over the floor for his ax, until he hear growls and gurgling and looks at their direction.

Sammy's trembles as there is a huge horizontal cut coming from his right trapezium to his bottom right breast, where is possible to see the detached blade of his ax. His dangling shoulders and arm convulse as the ink man is as he supports his weight at his right side. Henry feels a cold in his stomach as Sammy gurgles once more and uses his left hand to remove the blade from the gash

"It is not enough..." Sammy's voice gurgles.

Henry looks around. There are searchers around. All mimicking Sammy's sentence and mouth movements.

"IT IS NOT ENOUGH!" Sammy screeches together with the searchers with such volume that Henry needs to cover his ears. Sammy throws the blade near his feet with a loud thunk and charges the sitting man fast enough to pin Henry down.

"Goddammit Henry!" Bendy screams and pulls the ink man's suspenders.

The searchers circling both men hisses like a chorus as Sammy shoves his left arm at Henry's mouth.

"SWALLOW THE INK." Sammy screeches with a reverb.

Henry grasps Sammy's arm with his two hands as it flows the ink in his mouth. The pinned man presses his mouth with all his strength as he tries taking out the arm. His ears hurt due to the volume of the screeches, the black liquid is almost activating his gag reflex and the pain from his wounds slowly drains his energy...Henry grunts and struggles more to summon more strength and Sammy laughs together with the searchers. The man grunts in rage once more and Sammy's arms tremble once more.

"Shhhhh..." Sammy says.

Then a Bendy cutout appears.

"Uh!? Lord!?" Sammy gurgles and leans his head sideways to the cutout.

Henry gives a haymaker to Sammy's jaw and uses his both hands to grab Sammy's space between dangling right members. With trembling arms, Sammy screeches reverbs on the halls as his right side is ripped off.

"Hell macarroni, Henry!Welcome back!" Bendy says while Henry crawls away from the screaming ink man and its convulsing searchers. "I can't believe he actually thought that cutout is a sign! He is so dumb!" Bendy laughs as Henry runs towards the ax blade where Sammy threw away.

Henry crouches, takes the ax blade stuck on the floor and contemplates Sammy's and the searcher's combined screams.

"Henry." Bendy lightly taps Henry shoulder, points to the blade and then to Sammy, this trying to lift himself up with only his legs.

"I can't believe..."

"Kill." Bendy says, mimicking Sammy's tone and passing a finger on his nonexistent neck.

Henry blinks multiple times, leans on his knees and puts a hand on his face.

"I..." Henry says, trembling. " Am so fucking sorry Sammy." Bendy grunts and crosses his arms as he listens the animator swallowing dry and wiping a tear from his eyes with his arm.

Henry charges, blade up. A searcher jumps into the air and Henry slashes it in two mid-air. Two slides in his way and Henry does a wide swing, cleaving them both. The last move unbalances the animator and another searcher collide head on to his body.

"Try dodging!" Bendy extends his hands and the searcher flies away from the human's chest. An ink sweat drips from his forehead.

More searchers jump into Henry, who is wildly swinging at them and cutting the creatures into pieces or are swatted away by Bendy's powers.

"I can't do it too much!" Bendy screams and coughs loudly. The white of his face getting drenched by his own ink. "Are you trying to get killed!?

The ink-stained animator looks at the last searcher in front of Sammy whose's mask now off.

Henry notices that his face is the same of the searchers: eyeball-less with permanently open mouths.

They both wail. Henry's cringes and kicks the searcher away and lift the ax blade up. Sammy wails, the searcher wails. Henry screams louder as he brings the blade down to Sammy's neck. It enters a third Sammy's neck but it is not searcher's wails stop as it dries up, but Sammy's goes on. Henry screams again as he strikes. Sammy's wails are now gurgled as his head is dangling to a piece of the neck. Henry roars and cuts the rest, making the head fall down and roll away from the body as it falls down, convulsing. Henry steps away from it while grabbing his chest, gasping with eyes wide open.

Bendy huffs, uses his hands to swipe the ink sweat away and creaks his hands.

"Let me show you how I am useful now!" Bendy says and widens his smile while looking at Henry.

The demon puts his hands together , crouches in the air and jumps inside Sammy's body. Henry, wide-eyed, drops the ax blade as he leans against a wall. The ink corpse moves around like it's a water balloon. Then it bursts out on a shower of entrails of ink, making Henry shield his own eyes from it. After the man gets his hands out the way, Bendy is seen floating over the burst body with his chest and head up and with a small white flame on one of his hands.

"Bendy." Henry says , coughs and grunts. "What is this?" He points with a trembling finger at the flame and coughs again.

Bendy , in response , gazes into Henry's eyes, leans down his head , smiles wider and creases his hairline. Then he lifts up the flame, looks at it and opens his mouth. Henry swallows dry as Bendy's teeth sharpen.

The demon throws the fire in his mouth and clamps it down. The man shivers as he hears a sound of wind similar to a wail.

But then, he starts to feel his energy coming back to his body. Hendry lifts himself up quick and looks at his wounds: They are closing up and the pain is soothing. His muscles feel refreshed and stronger and he breathes with ease.

"Bendy." Henry says, staring into Bendy pie-cut eyes. "What did you do?"

"Prepare for a doozy!" Bendy laughs and flies around once. He "opens" his belly like a door, revealing the blue fire inside. "This is my power. I just ate his soul!"


	5. Chapter 5

Henry's hand shoots towards the flame but phases through, making Bendy laugh. Pulling it back makes the flame fly in circles around his hand, then his arm, until it enters the man's chest. Henry clutches it as it glows slightly blue.

"No need to do that! This soul is also yours!" Bendy says still chuckling.

Henry scowls at the floating demon, this laughing harder.

"You ate my friend's soul." Henry says baring his teeth.

Bendy's laughter stops. He lowers his head, widens his smile, floats towards the animator and touches his forehead with the man's own.

"Yes." Bendy hisses.

Both glare each other. Henry bares his teeth but the lip trembles.

"Did you ever care about him?" Henry asks.

"This is a kill or be killed situation, Host."

Henry widens his eyes.

" I have been nice to you so far." Bendy puts his hands behind his back. " But your recent attitude did not make me..." Bendy's black pie-cut eyes turn into a circle with a white iris, with a pinprick black pupil. " A happy demon. " Bendy says with a reverb and mouth contorting into a sneer.

Henry feels a jolt on his body, clenches his teeth harder and his eyelids tremble.

"You are here for Joey." Bendy lifts Henry's head with a finger on his chin. "Why?"

"Because he owes me lunch money." Henry grins.

Bendy pushes the man's head away. Then Henry feels a force crossing his own legs and making him fall down. Sweat drips as the animator's hand now presses the ax's blade into his stomach.

"I can't afford you to wuss out like that time! " Bendy's voice slightly gurgles. "This man, Joey Drew." Bendy's form trembles as he makes fists with his hands. "He lied to me, abandoned me and left me to rot!"

Bendy loosens up his arms and takes a deep breath. His form stops trembling and the eyes turn back to black pie cuts. After wiping up the ink from the forehead, he floats down towards Henry and whispers very close the man's ear:

"I want vengeance. If you do that crap again, in my moment... "

Henry's hand slides a bit and the blade draws a bit of blood as it rips a piece of shirt.

" Then I will let your soul get possessed by a searcher as you lay down bloodied, then I will wait for someone else to possess and kill Joey anyway." Bendy's mouth contorts up into a disgusting smile as he pets Henry. "Will you let your good pal Bendy down?

Henry inhales, looks at the ceiling, puts a hand in a pocket and takes out a lighter that shines due it's golden color. Henry exhales as he sees a name engraved on it: "Erwin".

A blonde man wearing a soldier fatigues with a smile. He laughs as he taps Henry's shoulder and says that everyone have done well and can go home for some beer. A loud noise. A stone strikes the man's skull. The sky now rains stones. A heavy weight makes Henry fall down. Now everyone is now fallen in a pool of blood and dust. The blonde man now has a hole on his skull, his lifeless eyes staring inside Henry's. Everything fades to dark.

"Will you!?" Bendy growls.

Bendy's fingers contort and small claws forms on their tips. The man holds the lighter tighter.

"No." Henry says, looking at the ground.

"Good boy." Bendy pats the man's head. Floating away from Henry as he gets up, the demon snaps his fingers. " And speaking of good boys, we need to find Boris!" Bendy smiles and spins on the air as he follows Henry who is walking towards the department's exit. " Since he is a dog, his nose must help us a lot!" Bendy points to the ground. "Also, go get the ax blade, I want to show you a trick!"

Henry follows Bendy's orders, then the demon gets a handkerchief from his back, puts it on the weapon and removes it. Henry's eyebrows rise as the blade disappears from sight.

"Thanks to your friend, now I can use the hammerspace!" Bendy waves the cloth around and puts it away. " For now I can store 2 small objects, but who knows what else if we gain more!" Bendy smiles and holds his chin.

Henry steps down the ink-stained, now unflooded, stairs. At the bottom, he slowly turns the knob.

"Going further down." Henry sighs. "This is must be a kind of hell metaphor."

"Where Joey is the satan!" Bendy blurts out. Henry puts a palm on his face and Bendy grunts.

When Henry opens fully the door, he hears screeches and bangs of metal being moved around. Inside, there are rotating metal cylinders on the walls and vapor spewing metal pipes as he goes further the room and struggles to see around due to being lit by few lightbulbs.

"So hot and dark. What is this, Joey? Are you rendering the Industrial Revolution, including the treatment of your workers? " Henry says while pulling up and down his collar.

While walking in the hallways, Henry notices a huge metal door with an opening in the middle with a dark handle. Putting a hand on it makes it tremble and melt, following the door itself that does the same thing. Henry grunts as he sees the wall absorb the black liquid remains.

"Bendy, what now?" Henry says as he looks at Bendy.

"Must be another of Joey's tricks." Bendy wipes a dripping ink from his forehead. " That bastard!"

"What did he exactly do to you to deserve so much hatred?" Henry asks while glancing at Bendy's eyes, "What exactly happened when I left?"

Henry feels a sudden push on his body as Bendy points at him.

"Why should I tell you!?" Bendy answers, voice heavy with disdain. "So you can tell me that I am a liar?" Bendy asks while finger-wagging.

"Bendy, I know he is not the best person around..."

"So just concentrate on getting yourself ready to kill him!" Bendy hisses as he moves his hands up and down. "He is one of the holders of the ink machine power!With him dead, you can get out here and feel like a hero!

"Hero? What the heck?" Henry lifts his shoulders.

"I don't doubt that all the ink machine's influence will come out of this place and will start affecting everything around the city!" Bendy makes a spinning motion with his finger.

"You are not making sense." Henry throws a hand up and shakes his head.

Bendy snarls.

"So quit trying it and just go on like you always do!" Bendy lifts both his hands up and wipe another dripping ink from his forehead.

Bendy turns to the wall where the door was and pats it multiple times.

"C' mon, did I get so dumb after all these years with a half of a soul?" Bendy whispers and scratches a horn. "This place is supposed to be a toy factory."

"This place is supposed to be a toy factory". Henry mimics Bendy, making the demon jump with a yelp. The man folds his arms. "Where exactly are we? Are you lost?"

"Don't talk back to me!" Bendy screams.

The demon slaps Henry's face, the impact forcing his face sideways. The man slowly turns back to face Bendy, with a red mark on his cheek and a sideways glare.

"Oh? What is that?" Bendy says with a smile but with a heavily frowned hairline. "Is this an expression of someone who wants a slow and painful suicide? Please say yes."

Henry grunts, lowers his hands and clenches his fingers into a fist.

"Let's go already," Henry says.

"Good Boy." Bendy lifts his chest and nods.

Bendy floats towards the direction of the hallway they came from and puts a hand at front of him as he almost hits a wall. Henry watches with his arms folded. Bendy clears his throat.

"Yeah! I know the way!" He says with a faltering smile.

Henry opens a book, leans himself on a wooden bookcase close to a wall in the middle of another identical hallway and huffs.

"These books are all empty." Henry says while tapping the page.

"Don't you sass at me!" Bendy dramatically points to Henry.

Henry peeks the floating demon from the top of his book, makes a claw with his two fingers and turns a page.

"Alright! Tell me your opinion on this, Henry!" Bendy says.

"We are walking going in circles." Henry says, not looking away from the book.

"Why did you not warn me!?

Henry swipes his thumb on his own throat. Bendy puts a palm on his face.

"Satandammit!" Bendy frantically waves his arms. "This is not going anywhere! We need a Deux ex machina right now!" Bendy points at the ground.

"Knowing my situation, we are going to face a diabolous ex machina for sure.

A heavy screech happens and Henry falls with the bookcase from a square-shaped entrance from the wall. The man falls belly up with a thud and sees a looming black shadow. Henry quickly grabs its legs and pulls it over, making it fall down. After quickly getting up, he lifts his arm and feels the Axe blade on his hand, ready to strike down the unknown being.

"Wait! Wait! I am a human!"

Henry widens his eyes upon hearing this sentence.

"Do it, Henry."

"Hey, hey! It's me!"

"Kill him."

"...Wally! Remember me, Henry?"

"Stop thinking! Kill him so you can get home!"

" Henry? What is with your eyes?"

"I need his soul!Joey must die!"

"Henry!"

Henry feels a shake on his body and everything comes back to focus. A curly blond man with freckled face and green Janitor's overalls is holding the animator's shoulders.

"Wally?" Henry rubs hard his face.

"Yes, it's me! Are you alright?" Wally asks.

"What did I do?" Henry shakes his head.

"I...I think your eyes got all black and pie-cut like!"

Henry gasps, looks over his shoulders then looks at Wally, mouth agape.

"My eyes?" Henry minds his mouth and closes it. "Well, hah." Henry makes a trembling smile. "This must be a trick of the light!" Henry looks at the spare light bulb at the ceiling.

Wally continues staring at Henry. The animator cleans his throat.

"Wally! It is so good to finally see a soul here!" Henry opens his arms. But sweats as he hears Bendy's snickers inside his head.

"Yeah! Man! After so many years wandering around this place!" Wally smiles, gulps and starts to palm the back side of his overalls pants.

Henry scratches his neck. Clears his throat again and takes a step forward.

"Wally, maybe you saw so many weird things around here, but, please, I need to get out there. We need to get out here." Henry says.

Wally does a hearty laugh.

"Ha! That is my quote! Now I know you are not affected by the Ink machine!" Wally goes and gives a hug. "Yeah! We need to get outta here!" Wally does a step back and taps Henry's shoulder "And I bet you are as lost as a blind man during a shootout!"

"More like a confused man among the unknown," Henry says and smiles.

"I am as confused as you are but at least I know this place's layout at the top of my head! So how about getting outta here to a safer place?" Wally says.

Henry follows Wally walking with a confident gait while going through the identical hallways left and right full of doors. The animator puts his hand to block a hot vapor coming from the machinery on the walls.

Wally points to one of the doors.

"See this Bendy sticker?" Wally says.

Henry squints his eyes, they are so small that can pass off as fridge magnets.

"Sorry, these are the only ones I get around here!" Wally says. Then he pulls out Henry's hand away from the door. "I put these in very dangerous places! You don't wanna enter on those, trust me!"

Wally puts a hand on Henry's shoulder.

"Now this, my friend, is the place!" Wally says

Wally shows with his hand a single wooden door. Henry curses his bad vision as he squints again.

"There is an Alice sticker on it. This one is safe, right?" Henry asks while pointing at it.

"Yes! It is a safe room!" Wally approaches the door. "No black monsters, just comfortable chairs and copious amounts bacon soup!"

"I forgot you love these things. No wonder you survived that long." Henry says.

Wally gets a huge and filled keyring from a back pocket and shows it.

"This time, I have been training my not-forgetting-key skills!" Wally puts the key at the door's keyring and turns it around.

It does not budge.

Wally smiles sheepishly and tries another one. Nothing. He scratches his nose and goes for yet another one, puts and turns it with more strength resulting in a still locked door and frustration.

Something touches his neck, making him yelp and turn around. Henry looks at the janitor with half-closed eyes as he holds up a single yellow key. Wally sighs and unlocks the door easily with it.

"Twenty years, Wally." Henry says, deadpan. "And you still disappoint me."

Wally looks down and scratches his nose once again. Henry chuckles and does a playful punch on the janitor's shoulder, who chuckles and laughs.

"Bendy must have been based on ya!" Wally says as he slaps his knee.

Henry forces a smile as he hears Bendy's grunt.

"Ridiculous! He is so lucky he is useful now!" Bendy says inside the animator's thoughts. "After this maze, if you don't kill him quickly, I swear I will make him die as slowly as possible!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"What? I can't believe it!" Wally says.

A huge, human ink shaped creature is standing with it's back facing the men. It collects a bacon soup can from a huge pile and puts this into a big black sack. The huge searcher lumbers to face the duo with its empty eye sockets and makes a deep gurgle.

"Your sticker lied to us." Henry says. Eyeing a heavy pipe nearby, he picks it up without breaking eye contact with the huge creature.

As the monster approaches, Henry lifts his hand and holds onto something. The ax blade appears on his hand and he throws at the monster's head. As it reels back on pain, Henry again goes for the creature's knees but the pipe bounces back. Wally grabs the fighter's shoulder.

"He is too tough!" Wally screams.

The creature growls as it lifts its black dripping bag. Both men turn their heels as it slams where they stood. The impact damages the metal floor and makes Wally go down. Henry carries Wally on his shoulder and runs while the creature stomps towards them.

They create distance from the creature with ease. After running many hallways and no creature on their backs, Henry puts Wally on the ground. and they start walking

"You have been working out, Henry!" Wally says while laughing.

Henry eyes his sides.

"I have gone to the army and gained some muscles while carrying murder weapons." Henry sweats as he chuckles.

"Is that why Joey have been so pissed off at you?" Wally asks. "Because you have gone to the army?"

"Yes." Henry nods. "He did not tell it to everyone?"

"Nope." Wally shakes his head. "But he started to demand loyalty from everyone and blabber more stuff about ink and creation." Wally says as he browses the ink on the walls.

"So he had gone to the deep end?"

"Yes. Bought even more machinery and construction work until he couldn't pay us." Wally shakes and grasps his own hands. "You should'a have seen what happened during the strike.

Henry widens his eyes and stares at the janitor.

"Yeah, Henry. It was the thing that broke the camel's back!" Wally says while nodding.

The animator's eyebrow rises when feels that he stepped on something gooey.

"Don't tell me searchers can also poo."

Henry looks down at the black go and it spills out a web-like ink on the floor and coils around him.

"Oh my god!" Wally screams.

The animator struggles and gurgles as he falls down. The janitor puts his hands in all his overalls many pockets like mad.

"I can't believe I forgot the acetone!" Wally screams and slaps his own forehead.

Henry sighs and glares from his visible eyes among the black webbing.

"Don't worry, I know where is the acetone! I have another safe room for that! You need to wait!" Wally says and turns around. "Don't worry! I am fast enough to go without anyone eating you!

Wally goes running and Henry puts his head down to the ground. But then he hears clicking noises. He lifts his head and sees a searcher that has a lower half of a spider and human-like arms with claws. The man shakes himself.

"Ben...dy..." The animator mumbles

The spider approaches, each one of its many dripping legs clicking on the floor. It is possible seeing its strands of thin ink that resembles hairs and white pupil-less eyes.

"Bendy!" The animator trembles.

The searcher splits its mouth and reveals thin sharp fangs dripping with a white saliva. Henry moves his body sideways but the ink webbing stops him from moving out the ground where he stands.

"Bendy!" Henry screams are muffled by the ink covers his mouth, and the monster is inches away from his face.

A bottle jar crashes into pieces at the spider. It jumps back and hisses facing someone behind the animator as vapors come out of its body. A spray of liquid makes the spider shrill and scuttle away to the darkness.

"Holy doodly! They are very annoying!" Wally says. "I am so glad that one wanted to make a show!"

Wally tells Henry to close his eyes and sprayed the liquid on the webbing. He rubs away the ink web on the animator's face with a flannel.

"Heh, all it did is make your entrance more satisfying." Henry smiles.

"Aw shucks, man." Wally smiles and blushes. "If I wasn't forgetful this didn't ya happen!"

The animator tears away the webbing as Wally sprays around the body.

"What matters now is that you have shown as a true friend." Henry puts a hand on Wally's shoulder.

He hears another laugher inside his head.

"See what happens if you disobey me, right?" Bendy's voice echoes inside the possessed's thoughts. "I will pretend you don't exist."

"Wally is useful, Bendy. You are also as lost as me." Henry thinks.

"He is lucky." Bendy says. "And you are going to kill him when we reach at the end of this labyrinth, so don't get attached!"

"But what if the rest of the studio is more complicated than we think!?"

Bendy snarls and Henry feels a pang of a headache.

"Henry!" Wally shakes the man. "You are zoning out! Are you really fine? I am getting worried!"

Henry forces a smile.

"I am fine, I am just thinking."

Wally taps Henry's back.

"So we better get outta here unless you want to kiss another spider or that Bagman!"

Wally goes forward in the hallways that all repeat themselves.

"Those are the dumbest names ever!" Bendy complains inside Henry's head. "The spider is the Trapper and the Bagman is the Strongman!" Bendy grunts. "I am starting to doubt his skills!"

The animator puts his hand on the bridge of his nose and shakes his head.

"Don't you dare to think I am stupid and sealing me into a letter stamp, then sending it to Antarctica!" Bendy huffs.

Both the staff members widen their eyes as they witness a huge featureless black wall.

"What this is doing here!?" Wally says as he touches the intersecting walls where the machinery ends.

"Hah! I am right, he is useless!" Bendy sing-songs.

The janitor lifts a trembling finger and presses it hard at the wall. It forms circular waves like water. Wally gasps and steps back to Henry as it's quivering goes up and down with great intensity.

"The walls are moving." Henry says as he turns around back-to-back together with Wally.

The walls drag around the two with a loud screech, making the men put their hands in their ears and squint their eyes. Holes open on the walls and moans come out.

"Oh no!" Wally trembles. "We are stuck in a living room!"

"This is the worst house ever!" Henry yells at the loud sounds.

"Joey." Bendy's voices echo in the animator's head. "How...you became so powerful?The labyrinth is one gigantic searcher!"

A hole expands on one of the walls with a scholoop and the ground trembles. A giant bag with a big enormous humanoid searcher enters in with heavy steps. Wally falls down on his butt and screams like a woman.

" I hate Murphy's law so much." Henry says. "Second to gravity."

"Hey!" Bendy makes an arm come out of the animator's chest. "The hole is not closing." Bendy whispers.

"C'mon!" Henry yells and helps Wally up and points at the exit. "We need to distract him so we can leave!"

But the creature lifts its head and widens it's stance while moaning, blocking the way.

"Great job telling everything, human slug!" Bendy says in Henry's thoughts.

"It actually understands what we are saying!? Oh mah god!" Wally screams and slaps his cheeks with his palms.

Henry steps forward, fists raised. The creature looms and chuckles. Henry sighs and opens his palms.

"C' mon, you ugly hoarder!" Henry opens his arms. "Stop being a coward piece of slime and fight me!."

More screeching sounds. Henry notices that the walls slither in their direction. Wally bites his nails and trembles.

"C'MON YOU WALKING PILE OF WASTE!" Henry slaps his chest.

But the creature rumbles inside its mouth and shakes its head.

Bendy chuckles

"Listen, human." Bendy says inside the man's thoughts. "I can help you getting past this with you both intact."

Bendy growls low.

"As long you promise you kill Wally immediately when we get out this room."

"I already told you that without him we will not get out!" Henry waves his hands.

Wally leans his head sideways as he looks to the animator.

"Don' .Me." Bendy growls. "Or you listen and only he dies, or you both die."

Henry clenches his fists so hard it bleeds. The walls are closing further, Wally whimpers and the hole gradually closes. The possessed hyperventilates and growls.

"Tell me." Henry grunts the words.

Bendy smiles and tells his plan. Henry's eyes widen as he puts a hand on his mouth and looks below.

Wally watches his friend taking off the shoes and gasps. Henry makes clawed black footprints as he goes towards the janitor.

"You are one of them." Wally says.

"I..." Henry eyes his strange, new black appendage that drips ink nonstop. Then he shakes his head. "You need to trust me, I am going to use them to get past the Bagman." The animator whispers.

"Please, do not turn into a monster." Wally lips' tremble. "I will do what you say but don't hurt me." A tear comes out of his eye.

Henry sighs and taps the ground with the tip of his foot claw. He picks the janitor with his arms and faces the monster. It puts the heavy bag aside and punches its own chest. The possessed leans down and stares down the creature.

"Wally, do you like slides?" Henry asks and smiles.

The janitor opens his mouth, but the animator speeds forward with legs not leaving the ground. The Bagman lifts his arms and Henry throws his weight backward, sliding under the creature with a thick trail of ink and a dumbfounded look behind.

Cartoon white-gloved hands come out of Henry's back and push him up standing.

"Keep going! The hallways are also closing on us!" Bendy screams.

Henry wobbles as he slides away a blast of ink from his feet.

"I am trying. This thing looks worse than ice skates." The animator grumbles.

"What is that scream!?Who are you talking to!?" Wally swings his head around.

Until he finds Bendy's head coming out Henry's chest. Then screams like a girl.

"You!Tell me the way out there!" Bendy snarls. "Or I will take it from the bowels of your stupid soul!"

Henry hits his side on a table and his and the occupant's world spins at the sides. He braces himself as many objects hit his body but still not losing speed.

"I am gonna hurl..." Wally says.

"Try it and my huge hand is entering your mouth!" Bendy screams with a reverb.

Henry hits something with his back and sees his feet leaving the ground. The trio sees a doorway and many stairs as they feel being pulled down by gravity. Then all hit the ground and the thick dust involves everything.

Wally rolls into the ground, coughs and shakes his head. A black mass appears in the doorway and everything rumble. Bendy, from Henry's side, lets his mouth hang as an ink pentagram from where they entered on their side shines. The mass wriggles and wriggles until it stands still like the walls surrounding it.

"Wally." Henry sits down and grunts. "I did not know you can also do black magic."

"Me neither." Wally stares the pentagram that is now black as ink. "No keys worked here, but I felt it was safe somehow." The janitor gets a piece of a wood with a handle. "I even put an Alice sticker here."

Wally chuckles and Henry smiles wide. The janitor holds the piece of wood close and takes a step away.

"Hello, Wally Franks!" Bendy jumps over Henry's shoulder and the man gets up. "I am Bendy the dancing demon, nice to meet ya!"

"You sa..said something about eating my soul?" Wally trembles.

"Duh!" Bendy facepalms. "That is what demons do, silly!" Bendy swings an arm. "And I am using our friend Henry as a vessel!" Bendy snaps and points to the Janitor. "Your best friend killing you is much better because they can guarantee it will be quick!

Henry and Wally glare at Bendy.

"Unless the friend does not obey me." Bendy splits his mouth with a too wide smile and touches Henry's forehead with his own. "So I am forced to be unfriendly."

"But you were so friendly on the cartoons!" Wally walks back further and ends up with his back on a wall.

"Thank Joey for all this." Bendy turns to the Janitor, with his unwavering smile. "He abandoned us. Lied to us." Bendy puts a hand on Henry's neck. "I am going to kill him and no one is going to stop me."

Wally leans even more on the wall and drops the piece of wood.

"I...I have a family..."

Henry clenches his teeth, creases the eyebrows and closes both eyes. Bendy puts his hands on his hips and leans up his own head.

"This is the lamest excuse I have heard!" Bendy declares. " Unless you have proof-"

Wally is already holding a paper with both trembling hands and looking into the ground. Bendy floats to the paper and picks it up.

Bendy's mouth comes back into a single line as he watches. The photo had the janitor with his daughter on a piggyback ride. The demon touches each one of the girl's freckles and blond hair like the dad's. The toon's eyes follow every detail of the green grass and the blue sky behind their smiling faces. Bendy smiles.

"Do you have more?" Bendy whispers.

The janitor looks up to Bendy and nods hard his head. He gets two more photos and shows to the toon. Bendy chuckles and uses a finger to trace every face of Wally's family and humble homes.

Bendy exhales, then gives the photos back to the janitor. The demon puts a palm to his face, but Henry's face softened as he saw a tear-shaped ink.

Then Henry felt a dizziness washing over him. As he holds himself up Bendy is mimicking the animator's movements.

"I SHOULD NOT HAVE GONE SOFT!" Bendy screams and hacks.

Wally gasps and hits the wall with his back and also coughs. Henry leans his body away from the demon.

"KILL HIM! KILL HIM ALREADY!" Bendy's forehead drips black ink as he grasps Henry's shirt.

Henry tries to push the enraged toon away from his shirt, until a loud wheeze makes them both look at Wally. He was facing the floor.

Until he faced them. All the holes from his head are dripping ink.

"JOEY IS COMING!" Bendy howls.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Wally vomits ink and cries as the white of his eyes turns black and leaks ink.

"Kill him! He is suffering!" Bendy snarls and holds the animator's hands hard. "We need his soul now!

Henry blinks many times as everything stop losing focus. Bendy swipes the ink away from his own forehead.

"We need his soul now!" Bendy screams, and shakes his head as he still shakes the animator's limp hands. "Enough! I am entering inside you and doing it myself!"

"Why so much hurry, my creation?"

The demon gags and the color drains from his eyes. Henry feels a cold running through his spine.

A taller and skeletal version of Bendy holds Wally from the back, with a hand caressing the Janitor's head.

"Wally Frank's soul is so tired right now." The copy says with a deep voice. "He deserves a well rest for now before having his new life."

The Janitor's body turns black and melts down in a instant, leaving a bundle of his clothing on the floor. The picture of his family slides down with the liquid towards Henry. He picks it up, looks the wet and darkened photo then pockets it.

"Joey. I hope it is not you." Henry says, words heavy with bitterness.

"Why it would not be me, my old pal?" The tall Bendy says with a stretched out cartoon smile and spreads its bony arms filled with dripping ink.

"Because you killed a man in front of me." Henry clenches his teeth. "And you somehow made some dark shit that made this place a hell on earth."

"Henry...Henry..." Joey takes a step but the animator stands back. "C' mon, pal, this is a-" Joey waves his arms around, one with a cartoonish gloved hand and another with sharp claws. "-work in progress."

"How come a work in progress includes murdering people!?"

"If you had stayed here instead of leaving me," Joey says. " I would have shown you my discovery-"

Joey waves a finger of his gloved hand up, and the pool of ink on Wally clothing rises up like a goop. It grows thin arms and an eyeless human head.

"-the secret of the eternal life!"

The Wally-searcher moans and sticks its long thin arms towards the picture the animator is holding. Joey sights and closes his gloved hand. The searcher melts back into a puddle. Bendy growls.

"You call that a life!?" Henry points to the pool with an open hand and heaves. Everything on his vision turns into a mess of colors.

"It seems the ink is getting too strong for your soul." Joey lifts the clawed hand and walks towards Bendy. "If you let me take care of a certain poison inside your soul, I can make you better and show you my dream."

Bendy cowers behind Henry's head.

"That will soon be yours!" Joey's cartoon smile widens so much that strands are visible.

"You are not Joey." The man flexes his fist. "You are just one more of those insane monsters".

The man leans down and gives an uppercut to the monster's jaw. When it reels back, it's clawed hand slaps Henry's face like a whip and blood spills on the air.

" **HOW DARE YOU STRIKE YOUR FRIEND LIKE THAT!** " Joey screams.

Henry grabs his bleeding face and hyperventilates. When he removes his hands, Joey's smile goes down. There is a huge red gash on the man's eyes.

"Ah...Ah..." The man mutters as he shakes his head. "I am blind!"

"I-I don't know my own strength!" Joey's puts a hand on his mouth, stutters and the cartoonish smile wobbles like a liquid."Let-let me fix your eyes!" Joey extends his gloved hand towards the animator

Henry slips on his own ink of his clawed feet and crawls away until he feels Bendy helping his body get up.

" **GET OFF HENRY YOU IMP!** "

Henry feels like his body goes on a autopilot as he feels his feet sliding around his own ink. His hips and shoulders move around to keep balance. He could hear heavy steps and roars behind.

The man hits something and falls to the ground. There is no pain at all.

"Henry, I need you to get up and open the door!"

Roars echoes again on the place and makes the man's stomach cold. Thanks to the adrenaline, he quickly gets up. Henry feels Bendy's hand leading his arm to a handle. He spins it, opens the door with a slam, and throws himself inside. There are a second slam and a vibration, then a bigger quake close to his position.

" **BENDY! I WILL GET MY PAL BACK, NO MATTER HOW FAR YOU RUN!** "

More blams, then an electric beast gasps.

"A demon seal!? That is why you have him!" Joey growls. "Henry! Come to me! He is going to take over your Body!

"Don't listen to him." Bendy whispers.

Joey slams the door once again and again, the sound of a jolt happens and a body hits the ground. Henry sits down and hugs his legs.

"Mark my words. I always take back what is mine." Joey says.

The sploshing steps behind the door go lower and lower.

"Whew! I am so glad I could complete the banish pentagram close to that door!" Bendy chuckles. "If it wasn't for your soul to help me, we would never have entered in I would be creator's food and you his slave!"

Henry sits down at the floor while leaning against the wall.

"Bendy. What is happening to me?" Henry says. He touches his feet, it has sharp points at the tip of his toes. "My feet changed. It does not stop leaking ink." Henry taps his eyes. "And my ex-friend has gone mad, blinded me and offered to fix my eyes."

"You are not actually thinking about coming back there, are you?"

"I don't know anymore." Henry sighs. "Bendy. I am an artist and I need my eyes." Henry coughs.

"I can't survive without my eyes." The man sneezes.

"Henry. I can fix them."

"Like you fixed my feet?" Henry chuckles. "What are you going to do? Make me a taller version of you?"

Bendy sighs as he sees the animator that has 3 deep cuts that cover his face. It leaks a very black-red blood.

"Aren't you going to make a smartass comment where I am beautiful because I am becoming your image?" Henry chuckles. "Or that you will soon get out there and eat more souls using this meatbag?"

"Shut it!" Bendy says and Henry shrugs with a smile. "I said that I only want those souls so we can deal with Joey! That is it!"

"You are not telling me everything. Joey said you are a poison."

"I will tell everything, after I kill him!"

"What you are going to do after you kill him?"

"I will tell EVERYTHING after I KILL him!"

"Alright then."

Henry lets his own body fall to the floor with a plop.

"If you are not saying it then I am not helping you." Henry says while looking at the ceiling.

"Wha-" Bendy waves his body and arms. "What!? Do you want to die!?"

"My vision is already all black and I don't feel pain anymore, so what is the difference?"

Henry feels his body being pulled up by an invisible string while legs and torso shakes around

"Whoa there." Henry says.

A force beneath his armpit pulls him up, his legs are now touching the floor yet his body wobbles around.

"Watch out, you are going to fall." Henry chuckles.

"Stop that and help me move you!"

Henry's neck and all the limbs weight down, making him stand like a zombie.

"You are the worst demonic possession ever," Henry says.

"Do you want your eyes!?" Bendy yells. "Just...let me get one more soul and you will have them back!"

"Why Joey said you are poison, Bendy!?" Henry increases the tone.

Bendy uses Henry's mouth to sigh and stops his control. The man stands up by his own while Bendy pops out Henry with his head lowered

"I bonded my soul with yours, Henry," Bendy says. "Your soul was missing quite a chunk because Joey touched you."

"So I would have ended up like Wally if I did not agree with that contract."

"That was for show. The bond already happened the moment you stepped on that pentagram."

Henry's nerves flare up and he walks towards a table. He touches the surface for a moment, grunts, and slams his head on it.

The man and the toon fall down at the same moment.

"Are you mad!?" Bendy asks.

Henry touches the wet liquid on his head and uses another hand to touch Bendy's head.

"Bendy!" The man laughs. "I can touch you! And you are also hurt!"

Bendy puts a hand on his forehead and yelps.

"I can't see a thing but I know our wounds are the same!" Henry says while laughing. "And you are also on the floor!"

The man's cackles echo the whole room. Henry presses the cut harder and hears a hiss from Bendy. Then he feels the wound close by itself.

"Haha! I am not even human anymore!"

A loud gunshot cuts his mad laughter.

"Hey, you missed." The madman points to himself.

"I can't believe it!" Bendy laughs.

A pie-cut eye looks at a smoking tip of a cartoon-nish blunderbuss, a tall black cartoon wolf with overalls holds it.

"Bendy!" The wolf says with a gruff accent.

"Boris!" The demon hugs and spins together with his companion while laughing.

"What? He is here?" Henry faces towards the conversation. "How come? Isn't he supposed to be dead?" Henry asks.

"What you have done with that poor sod!?" Boris points to the animator. "What I told you to not go possessing everyone you go across!?"

Bendy grabs Boris's cheeks and pulls him closer to the "poor sod".

"Wow! Henry actually came back!" Boris laughs and hugs the animator with so much strength he lifts him from the ground.

But then he creases his huge eyebrows.

"Oh no, one of the monsters got you!" Boris says "I am so going to shoot up their sorry butts when we get outta here!"

"I will be fine! This studio always had crappy lightning anyway!" Henry chuckles. "But how did you fix the hole on your stomach, my good friend!?" Henry asks, smiling. "Did you use a zipper to close it off?"

"I am okay, mister Henry." Boris puts a hand on his belly. "Actually, I am impressed for myself since all those bacon soup cans I ate did not make me have stomach pains yet!"

"I meant litera-"

Bendy elbows Henry's ribs, interrupting him.

"What it matters is that I finally have a human where I can use my powers to defeat Joey!" Bendy says, rubbing his side. "Like when I completed that seal!"

"I don't know, Bendy. I know about your luck when you possess other people." Boris says, crossing his arms.

"Don't tell me I am not the only one he ever tried to possess!" Henry says, laughing.

"Geez, I can't believe you forgot all the times you made Bendy possess someone and I was the one who had to fix the troubles!" Boris says. "Like that woman from the church to prank the priests or that landlord to make him dance on his own underwear…"

Henry's smile's drops.

"You are not in the cartoons anymore." Henry says, somber. "Many bad things happened and they can't be undone-"

Henry feels Bendy's inky sweat runs on their temple.

"Kihihi! Just a moment Boris, I need to talk a bit to our creator about something very important!" Bendy says.

"As long as is not one of your shenanigans." Boris crosses his arms and huffs.

Bendy flies towards Henry, his eyes now white circles with all black pupils

"This Boris is my friend. There are many of them around and he is the only one who remembers all about our friendship so stop being mean to him!" Bendy whispers.

"How others act?" Henry asks.

"They act all weird!" Bendy says. "Or they act like robots by following your orders or sulk around!" Bendy puts his finger to the man's chest. "I finally found my perfect friend and I don't want you saying these kinds of things!

"Why? Are you going to kill me and yourself if I keep at it?" Henry whispers back.

Henry could feel Bendy's hand holding his shirt tight, and his claws piercing through the cartoon's glove and to the human's skin. The man still holds his smile. Bendy releases the man's shirt and puts his big and round head to his chest.

"Please, I have been alone for much time." Bendy's eyes start to fill with clear ink. "I want someone to talk to. To play with. I am so tired of running away from Joey for all those years." The toon rubs his forehead to the animator's chest, with ink tears staining the shirt.

Henry rubs Bendy's head.

"What irony of you saying that after telling me to kill my friends."

Bendy's eyes widen. Henry scratches the cartoon's back and taps it.

"Don't worry." Henry says. "I will forget it like you told me. They were all condemned anyway, right?"

The animator turns his head towards Boris. Bendy gasps as his words stop dead inside his throat.

"Is there something wrong, Bendy?" Boris asks. "Why are you crying?"

"I am talking to him on how to be my walking cane!" Henry says. " Blindness is horrible but I will survive just fine with all your help! Right, Bendy?" The man does a playful punch on the floating demon's shoulder.

Boris puts the weapon aside with a clank, and he envelops the demon and the human into a hug.

"I am going to protect you all." Boris says with conviction. "Where we are may not be the place we are used to live , like a cartoon or whatever." Boris tightens the hug. "But I am willing to sacrifice my life for you both."

Bendy only stares down to the ground while shivers go down his ink back and let his mouth hang.


End file.
